dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Imrek
Delete candidate I was about to clear links on the Frostback Mountains article, but I have realized it has a full list of all abilities from Imrek and his bodyguard. While I understand the character isn't really notable per DA:NOTABLE, there are always exceptions to keep the article if there's enough material to cover the topic. The encounter is not related to a quest, and the list of their abilities is rather cumbersome on the location, I will oppose the deletion of the article. All abilities, including the bodyguard's, would benefit from being merged on his article rather than the Frostback Mountains article. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 17:47, March 27, 2012 (UTC) This page probably IS a better place for those abilities, especially as we could expand this page with list of quotes. Regarding the list being cumbersome: perhaps we should use tables when listing the abilities of differently-equipped enemies? This would be easier to use and have less uncertainty then the current way. 4Ferelden (talk) 07:09, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :Tables are better used for presenting a lot of data, but if we can do it with a list (separated by sub-sections), I think it will look visually better. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 15:31, March 28, 2012 (UTC) The page will not be deleted. I forgot to add a comment regarding the removal of deletion tag and what I believe is the consensus here; my bad. Abilities will eventually be moved on this page. --'''D. (talk · ) 21:13, April 12, 2012 (UTC) His templar status Alistair said templars don't leave the order unless they are recruited by the grey wardens, so why does Imrek work for Loghain? Is he a templar defector or retired templar like Samson or what? (talk) 07:20, September 12, 2013 (UTC) :He simply uses templar abilities. It could mean anything, or simply that BioWare wanted to give us a challenging enemy, like the arcane warrior in Urn questline. If we are looking for an explanation that doesn't break the lore, we can assume he simply learnt the talents as Hawke and Warden can, from someone. Henio0 (talk) 08:03, September 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Warden could learn templar powers thanks to Alistair or a templar school book Bodahn found near a corpse of a templar recruit, Bodahn admited he takes things abandoned by refugees to sell them. Loghain imprisoned Irminric, he could force him by tortures to teach his soldiers templar powers, but that's only a fan theory. (talk) 09:35, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Note Trivial objection: I think the note, "If the Warden is a dwarf, the dialogue will be slightly different.", should be deleted for the following reasons: :*It has nothing to do with Imrek. :*The dialogue currently included in this article is only that which is common to all origins. Saying there are "slight differences" doesn't actually give any information as it doesn't say what those slight differences are or why they are important. Slight dialogue differences according to origin are prevalent throughout the game; they don't need to always be mentioned, especially not in a case like this, when they are not relevant. As far as it pertains to Imrek, the only thing that matters is a Grey Warden is getting in, when he isn't. :*The note best belongs in either the Frostback Mountain Pass article or the Entering Orzammar section of the walkthrough for A Paragon of Her Kind, mentioning specifically that a dwarven Warden will get a bit of news from the guard about what happened in Orzammar after they left. -Sophia (talk) 18:25, November 25, 2013 (UTC) :Actually it changes Imrek's dialogue. I thought you could see this through the toolset. When the dwarven guard calls the DN, a kinslayer, Imrek gives a special responce about the exiled DN. Instead of removing it, you can expand it slightly by mentioning this difference. 21:43, November 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, yes, everyone with the toolset can see all of it. I'm arguing that it's not worth mentioning that he says things like, "Kinslayer? Oh, you're not getting in." and adds "And what was that you said, a filthy brand?" to "You're letting in a traitor?", as they are examples of the slight differences due to origin that I mentioned. If it is thought that they are worth including, then I agree with expanding the note to include them rather than removing it. -Sophia (talk) 22:15, November 25, 2013 (UTC) :::"Kinslayer? Oh, you're not getting in." can be just added to the quotes. Any objetions?FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 22:24, November 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::No objection from me; I think it's a good idea. Perhaps replace the "stain on the honor of Ferelden" quote, as it's mentioned in the article? But it's up to you, if you think that's okay. -Sophia (talk) 22:29, November 25, 2013 (UTC)